


In Damnation

by TateTheSmolBlondeBoi



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Michael is a Tease, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TateTheSmolBlondeBoi/pseuds/TateTheSmolBlondeBoi
Summary: Jake Park doesn't understand. He has been presented with his own hell. Trapped in his own damnation. He can't leave. He can't sleep. He can only survive or be killed. That was his original thought. He had found someone. A killer no less. That felt just as he did. Alone. Maybe it wasn't okay to be caught fucking a killer, but maybe those were just details. Maybe killer isn't the right word for him. He is just a lover. A lovely killer. But in the end it isn't about who makes it alive, it is about who makes it out still able to feel. Being prestented with an opportunity so sweet. So loving. How could he not give in to his own desires?





	In Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> I spent so much time into this it isn't funny. I love Michael Myers too much. I shuffled through three songs during all of this. "Negative Energy" by Trippie Red, "Accusations" by 070 Shake, and "Off the Gas" by 6 dogs. I am a monster fucker garbage can. Your welcome.

       Taking deep breaths Jake Park laid down in a small grassy lawn in the town of Haddonfield. This trial was easier than normal. No one had saw sight of the killer or killers. Not one of the survivors heard any distinctive noise to pinpoint which killer was among them or their location. 

    All the generators were functional and all the survivors had left to return to the campfire, all except for Jake Park. 

    He was currently looking into the black hole of a sky, enjoying the texture of the grass underneath him. This opportunity of solitude was rare for Jake. Someone was always with him, killer or not, but now it was just him and the town from what he could assume. 

    If there was a killer he could easily lose them and head for the exit, but from his perspective there was no threat. There was no need to waste this time alone to worrying. If he was destined to die it should have already happened, but here he is alive and breathing. 

    Park's thoughts ran through his head about all that has changed from his normal life. The Entity chose him. He was here for a reason. Placed in a hell of his own demise. To be killed or haunted by his memories. He missed what he had. The small relationships he had in his daily life with his Mother or his coworkers. The girl who worked alongside him at his job, whose name he can't remember, that had went to dinner with him. Who had interest in him other than friendly. 

    The other survivors made him feel less lonely, but when it came to his desires and needs, he never voiced them to anyone only but himself and his hand. 

    He missed being loved, but not only loved just touched. The action of being held or even just paid attention to. 

    Park knew he was rather submissive. Very particular about who knew it as well, knowing he could be seen as weak. He knew what he wanted. The longing to be kissed. To be shoved against a wall with a knee in between his thighs, whimpering and begging for more. For them to continue their conquest. To make him feel owned. To let him know he was wanted. 

   Closing his eyes he let out a soft sigh. How hard was it to feel all of these things here? Would he never be able to feel  _ loved _ ? To feel  _ wanted _ ? By  _ someone _ ?  _ Anyone _ ?! 

    The more these thoughts clouded his mind the more upset he got. He no longer needed to contain himself. No one was here to see him get upset. He didn't have to think about someone judging him for the tears that now slipped down his cheeks. 

    His breathing was unevening. His mind was hurt and confused. These things drove him to literal insanity. He didn't know how to handle it. 

    Not paying attention to his surroundings someone stood a couple yards away from his curled up body. Jake didn't hear the footsteps of the being until it was too late to react. They were already too close. 

     Hearing a heavy footstep only a foot or two next to him, Jake looked up with eyes of curiosity which turned into absolute horror. 

    The man above him was not one of the survivors, but a killer. Michael Myers.      

    Jake trembled. He was scared for his life, but too upset, too weak to run away for one of the exits as he planned to. He just sat there in front of the killer, body shaking with the fear of being hung by a hook or stabbed. 

    Instead of cutting Jake piece by piece or dragging him to his doom the killer simply stood there. Park didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. He wanted it to end. All of it, but sadly that wasn't in his cards. 

    Park was picked up by the killer. Jake struggled and kicked trying to get out of his grasp. It was no use in the end. He was sore and weak. Just wanting to leave. As long as he was met with his death that is all he wanted. He went limp in the killers embrace too weak to move anymore. 

    Michael held him like someone would hold a child, not a soon to be victim. Jake's head was placed in the crook of the killer's neck, while his body was held ever so softly against Michael's large structure. A large hand placed on the small of his back rubbing small circles into the fabric of his shirt, while the other hand held his thighs making sure he didn't fall to the ground. 

    Park held onto the fabric of the killer's jumpsuit anxiously. This wasn't normal. Everytime he was killed by Michael this never happened. There was no gentleness. No sympathy. But somehow there was this time. Almost as if the killer felt bad for him. Almost like he felt his pain. 

    Jake felt safe. He didn't understand why. He was in the arms of the killer of his friends, of even himself. The many trials he had been hung by the hands of this killer, to now have those same hands wrapped around his body in such a tender, loving way. 

    The smaller boy nuzzled into Michael's neck where his mask met actual skin. He could smell the natural musk from the man enjoying however much time the killer would allow him to have. He wanted to say something. He wanted to ask the killer questions. To ask why he was doing this. His mind was flooded with these new found questions. Curiosity out risking fear in his numb head. 

    “Where are y-you taking m-me?” His voice stuttered and trembled sounding almost pathetic. 

    The killer didn't respond which was normal. Most of the killers didn't speak, or couldn't, but giving it a shot didn't hurt. He wasn't bleeding nor stabbed. It could be worse.  _ Right _ ? 

    They had been walking down the empty streets of Haddonfield for who knows how long. Jake becoming tired he tugged on the killer's jumpsuit trying to get his attention. 

    “If you are going to kill me get it over with. I am tired. I j-just don't understand.” His voice was soft in Michael's ear, but he heard every single word. 

     The killer shook his head.  _ No. He doesn't want to kill me? Or not right now at least. What does he want with me then?  _

    Michael had stopped in front of a house. Jake glanced at it. It was a pale color. The roof was a darker shade of blue or maybe even black in certain lighting. The killer approached it with the small survivor in his arms. Opening the door with the hand that was on Jake's back and letting himself in. 

    Jake always wondered where the killers stayed when they weren't send out on trials by the Entity. This is where Michael must have stayed considering it looked as if someone lived there on a daily basis unlike most of the houses near the long forgotten generators. 

   Michael softly placed the boy down on a nearby couch, going off into the other room to do who knows what. 

    Jake didn't understand. Why did Michael bring him here? Why didn't he just kill him? He was vulnerable. Weak. Why not then? 

   His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the killer's footsteps coming back to his sore form on the sofa. He held a blanket in his arms, softly laying it over the boy. 

   None of this made sense. A killer inviting him into their home. Allowing him to be covered with a blanket. All of these gestures. Maybe the killer wanted something from him. But what? What could he have that Michael Myers would want? 

    Jake looked at the killer, his head was in a haze. He didn't understand why he was here. Why he made it this long. He couldn't believe it was real. In Park's head the things that were happening right before his eyes were not real. Maybe it was a sick dream of his. A twisted dream of comfort. 

    Once Michael sat down next to the boy making the large sofa dip because of his weight, Park snapped out of his intense line of thinking. He moved his knees towards his chest trying to stay out of the way of Michael.

   The killer didn't like to see him stressed. Michael didn't want the boy in a state of anxiety. Jake was smart enough to tell that even if all of this was all some sick dream his brain was giving him to make up for what has happened. 

    Knowing this fact helped him to explain Myer's next moves. The killer with a gentle loving touch picked him up off the sofa almost effortlessly, placing the boy in his lap. Park didn't know why the killer would want this sort of contact with him out of all the survivors there, but in a way he was happy it was him. In a sick twisted way, he liked being in Michael's arms. Being able to be held. Be loved. Maybe Michael felt that way. Maybe Michael knew what it was like to be  _ alone this long.  _

    To test his theory Jake gained enough confidence in himself to lean against the killer's broad chest, again, nuzzling the top of his head into the crook of his neck. There was no resistance. Myers didn't stop him. No, he continued the contact. Wrapping his large hands around Park. Holding him with a loving embrace. Not as a killer and a victim, but as if they had been a loving couple. 

    Park's breathing was steadied. He felt so warm in Michael's embrace. So safe and loved. The contact was more than enough to set him in a soft, submissive mindset, and perhaps having a killer to put you into that mindset is absolutely terrifying with some exceptions. Such as this one. 

    He didn't care anymore. Nothing outside of this feeling mattered besides him and Michael. Nothing else was important. The game of infinite cat and mouse being set up and knocked down by the Entity. The feeling of ongoing fear and anxiety. The fear he might never leave this place. None of this matter in that head of his.  _ He found someone _ . He found a love that even he couldn’t overcome. Maybe it was with a killer, but those were just details now. Nothing more than meaningless fragments. Jake had found his lover, and his lover found him. A match made in his own damnation. 

    “Thank you.” Park mumbled into Michael's neck with a soft dusting of pink across his cheeks. The killer gently grasped his jaw making him look into the solid black holes in his mask. Park placed his smaller hands on the man's cheeks, a stomach full of butterflies. Not knowing that he would find such a connection with someone. Not knowing this could ever happen to him. Only hoping it would last. Just. This. Once. 

    With his heart pounding in his chest as he bit his lip. 

    “C-Could I?” He told Myers with an unsteady voice asking if he could take the mask off of him to let him see what laid behind it. 

    Michael has not taken it off in so long. He almost forgot when he was without it. His mother loved his looks. Always told him he was just as handsome as his father. How wonderful he looked. No one ever saw that besides her. He had been through so much rejection. He put it on and never took it off again. Knowing the misery it caused him to do so.  _ No one cared who he was until he put it on.  _

    Myers shook his head at Park which made the smaller boy pout with the cutest puppy eyes Michael had ever seen. 

    “Please…?” The boy looked almost upset not being able to do so now. The killer didn't understand what it would hurt. The Entity allowed him to spend time with  _ his _ survivor, it wouldn't hurt to show the boy just what he was falling for. Not making true eye contact with Park he nodded his head only lifting it last minute to watch as Jake's face brightened in glee. Allowing his fingers to find the edges of the mask at the base of his neck, holding his breath in anticipation of what could happen. Fearing the worst in the back of his head,  _ hoping that this moment could be the shred of light in his darkness _ . 

    Jake had a soft smile plastered to his face as his cheeks burned with a fire that he didn't even know existed within him. Picking at the edges of Michael's mask he was able to lift it just enough to get the rest off. 

    “Y-You sure?” His voice was soft. He straddled the larger man's lap swallowing harshly, trying not to show his true nervousness. 

    Myers gripped the boy’s waist nodding once again more confident than the last time. 

    Jake slowly started to lift the mask biting his lips putting a lot of concentration on his task. Taking it fully off his face wasn't too much of a challenge, the true challenge was trying not to take in every single detail of Michael's face. Once he had gotten it fully off he placed it besides them and looked into Myer's ocean blue eyes. 

    Seeing his long, blonde hair and how his jaw was just as sharp as his kitchen knife. He shuddered at that thought seeing how this man in front of him was the most handsome human being he has ever seen in his lifetime. 

    The killer grew worried seeing how Jake hadn't said anything yet, he try to reach back for the mask beside him, but Park placed his hands in his soft blonde hair and leaned even closer to him. 

    “You are the most beautiful fucking human being I have ever seen…” Jake said this against Michael's pink lips too nervous to fully kiss him. 

    Michael noticed this and took the lead. He leaned against the smaller boy and collided their lips together. Touching, feeling how Jake relaxed into the kiss, moving against his lips craving more than what he was giving the boy. How could he ever say no? Licking across Park's bottom lip, asking for permission from the boy first. 

    Jake denied him teasingly, shifting in his lap grinding his fully hardened erection against Michael trying to get any friction for his now  _ aching cock.  _

    Michael didn't take this well. Tightening his grip on Jake's small waist grinding back against him causing Park to give a small mewl giving the perfect opportunity to sneak his tongue in the boy's mouth with ease. 

    The kiss was a mixture of heated tongues and teeth trying to get more friction from the other, craving someone to touch, something more than just this. Park was clay in Michael's hands, as the killer pieced together just how submissive the boy was with a simple word that passed across those delicate lips of his. 

    “Daddy…”

    That word alone made Myers harder than a fucking rock. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He slipped his calloused hands under Jake's shirt lifting above his head with the help of Jake. The less clothing between them the more Jake completely lost his damn mind. 

    Jake melted into the killer's touch. Myers laid him down with his back against the sofa below them, moving in between the boy's legs with ease. Jake whimpered under him shirtless while Myer's lips made an assault on his neck and jaw, nipping and sucking trying to find that one spot that made the boy moan out just the way he did before. 

    The killer was persistent on finding this spot. Lowering his lips down his neck, placing soft gentle kisses keeping a watchful eye on how the boy below him reacted. Once he had reached the skin that connected his collarbone to his neck the boy shivered. Myers made a mental note of that. 

    No longer being purely gentle he began harshly kissing this area of skin, sinking his teeth in, dragging his tongue along it like nothing as Jake's voice was heard in hitched breaths and keened out moans. Michael wants to mark him here. Showing everyone else that dared to look at  _ his _ boy who he  _ belonged _ to. 

    All sanity left Park at the moment Michael began to harshly mark the skin there knowing full well the bruises it would make and how hard they made be able to hide. 

    The killer's hands then made their way to the boy's soft pink nipples on his toned chest. Gently dragging his fingers over them, only heightening the experience on Park's end. Tweaking them ever so slightly not in a serious manner, but just enough to continue teasing the already  _ over sensitive _ boy. 

    Jake was bucking up against the killer above him practically asking to be fucked and taken like the  _ little bitch  _ he wants to be, but Myers held him still. Making sure the boy knew  _ his Daddy _ would take care of him soon.

    Continuing his journey down Jake's body he stops at the helm of his cargo shorts and looks onto the boy's glassy eyes with a certain look. Making sure that  _ Park truly does know what he paid for.  _

   Nodding, swallowing thickly, Jake cleared his throat. 

    “Please…Daddy. Please!” 

   He cried this out not knowing how long he could go on without cumming in his new lover's hands. 

    Giving a soft chuckle as a response Michael undid his zipper, carefully unbuttoning his shorts in a haste, pulling them down his legs then proceeding to toss them somewhere in the room.

    The sight before Michael Myers was to die for. Jake Park worked up, teased,  _ hard _ in nothing but his boxers. Simply laying on his back begging to be touched and loved as if no one had ever shown him themselves. 

    Hearing whimpers, Myers was pulled from his memorizing of the boy in front of him to pay attention to the  _ hard  _ erection between  _ his _ boy's thighs.  _ Begging to come from Michael's touch.  _

__ “Daddy!” Jake whined loudly again wiggling under Michael trying to get his full attention. What in the world has Michael got himself into? Such a submissive  _ pretty boy _ , begging for his touch. His love. This wasn't about the sex. This was about the intent behind it now. Somehow knowing that whatever this is, it is an attempt in love. Forgiving all of the gruesome deaths before these moments. All the times Jake had cum to the idea of someone loving him the way he is experiencing now, falling apart to just his thoughts, never to predict they would come true just the way he was presented with now. 

    Only if he could see himself now. With a bright pink blush on his cheeks, hands held over his own head in Michael's, as his mind unravels while another hand works at his erection through his boxers with such intent. Hearing how his mewls and begs sound. Full of need and desire. Wanting to be filled by  _ his  _ Daddy. Wanting to cum so hard he is crying into his lover's embrace. No one would believe the sight. Not until they heard Jake beg for the killer as if his life depended on it, and in his mind it did. It was everything to Jake. Having someone to hold him. To please his aching desires. He yearned for this. For this moment of comfort.

    It didn't matter if it was a dream, all that mattered was the tension building up in his body being pushed as his boxers slid down his thighs proving how much  _ he wanted everything his Daddy was willing to give him.  _

__ Michael continued his conquest of  _ his _ boy, gently stroking Jake's shaft with feather like touches, making him even more frustrated with himself. Myers loved the way his voice trembled or the whines he would make when Michael didn't allow him to reach his release. It made him smirk and Park be damned if he didn't melt when he saw that look on the killer's face. 

    The light touches became much more intense. With a harder grip and a fast pace making the boy arch his back from the sudden pleasure moaning out a stream of curses from his kiss swollen lips. His climax was all he longed for. Everytime he was close to it was torn away from him. With Michael's hand trailing away from his  _ ignored _ lust to his mouth. 

    Two fingers were presented to him. He swallowed harshly looking into Michael's eyes seeing the driven desire to please  _ his  _ boy in such a way. Park opened his mouth, allowing the digits to be shoved into his mouth with ease. 

    Licking and sucking. Making them wet with his spit. Showing just how much Jake knew with only his tongue. If Michael wanted to make the boy suffer, even more than he already endured, Myers would have made his mouth be more useful than just to dampen his fingers. 

    Park should be grateful that he didn't just shove himself into the boy. Michael had that look in his eyes. Park read it well.  _ To behave in order to be rewarded. _ He was just a  _ pretty bitch  _ in his own head, now filled with the thoughts drowned in his headspace. He wanted to be  _ Daddy's good boy _ and in order to do that he did what he was instructed. 

    Forcing Jake out of his own thoughts, Myer's fingers slipped from his mouth and began their way down his body. Trailing a wet line down his chest and to his entrance. Michael looked up for approval to continue. Even he knew what consent was, not wanting  _ his _ boy to feel uncomfortable. All he wanted to give him was pleasure guided by his love. Or at least his closest attempt at it. 

    Those fingers now out of Jake's sight teased at his hole. Not enough to enter his virgin hole, but just enough to make his ignored cock twitch. Michael made a mental note of this reaction, continuing the motions until his ears were filled with the needy wines of  _ his  _ boy once more. Wanting more. Wanting him  _ inside  _ already. 

    Jake tried to push down onto Michael’s fingers, trying to get something in him.  _ Any fucking thing.  _ Michael growled in response. Sliding his hand down to Park's hips, sinking his nails into the soft skin holding him in place making sure  _ his boy  _ knew not to do it again.

    With a small gasp Jake stilled. He knew better than to tease  _ his _ Daddy back, but he couldn't help himself. He was already so hard and needy, he needed to cum. Now. Wiggling under Michael again trying to get him to do continue his actions Myers lifted his gaze to his, making the boy immediately regret his actions.

    Myers looked him straight in the eye as he harshly slapped his thigh with enough force to make sure everyone in the town could hear. Park jumped, yelping out from the now burning sensation of the hit.

    “Ow! Daddy!” He whimpered out with a high pitched voice with tears swelling up in his eyes from the denial of release and the hit. Michael did not break eye contact with him in that time, only smirked and repeated the action watching the boy's body tremble at the hit even harder than the last. 

    Tears were spilling down Park's checks now. Not from the feelings that stirred before but the pain now burning in his thighs. His legs were shaking as his breathing was uneven showing he was stirred up from the two hits he received.

    Myers leaned down and kissed the now bright red mark on  _ his _ boy's thigh gently grasping it making sure he was alright. He needed the boy to understand that those hits were not meant to hurt him, but remind him he has no place to be demanding things from  _ his _ Daddy.

    Jake understood where his place was after those hits. He knew what was wanted from him. He stilled himself again and stayed there until Michael made his move. Now knowing the punishment of being a  _ naughty boy _ , he tried to calm his breathing feeling the gentle kisses on his thigh showing that it was a display of dominance. Making him dive further into his spiraling headspace. 

    Park’s body stilled while his erection burned almost as bright as his cheeks. Michael gave a small reassuring sigh as the fingers came back to the boy's entrance. Instead of being a brat and forcing Myer's fingers inside himself there was no movement from  _ his boy _ , showing he was a quick learner. 

    A finger finally,  _ finally _ , entered him. He was tight, a virgin. Michael's eyes widened realizing this. He has to be slow and caring. Jake winced as he got to the second knuckle of the finger inside him, before the next finger got a chance to prod into him he felt something warm on his tip.

    Looking down to see the killer sucking on his tip, feeling his tongue dip into his slit making a uncontrollable moan be released. Myers took mercy on the boy and gave him some pleasure to distract  _ his boy _ from the second finger entering his tight hole.

    The pleasure was too much for Park. As a skilled tongue teased his shaft now with kitten licks while two fingers stretch and open him for  _ his daddy _ with ease. Something sparked in his stomach a few moments later, causing his eyes to set fire and his back to become arched heavily. It gave Michael all he needed. He had found  _ his boy's  _ prostate. He chuckled darkly, loud enough for the boy to hear, continuing to message this spot watching the boy becoming fully unraveled only from his fingers.

    Having this spot rubbed and abused so purposely brought Jake closer and closer to his release. Feeling his nerves almost become fried with overwhelming pleasure and the unforgettable suffering from his untouched dick. God, he didn't know how much more he could take without crying out for it. He was so close to doing it. So close to cumming. To allowing himself the high, but he was held to the ground by Michael's patience.

    “D-Daddy… I-I need… I need it” Park breathed this restlessly. The killer stop teasing the boy, slipping his fingers out of his now twitching hole softly dragging them across his sac to his shaft. Jake had lost his mind. This waiting was so painful in the back of his mind. He didn't want it to end.

    Michael swiped droplets of precum from  _ his boy's _ leaking tip with his tongue. Slowly dragging his tongue up abs and muscles, marveling in how they moved when touched so sensually. Once he had reached Park's lips the killers bright blue eyes met the honey brown eyes blown wide. 

    Park let out a soft growl and smashed their mouths together, lacing his fingers in the dirty blonde locks of the killer as he trapped his wide waist between his legs. So primal and raw. Jake wanted  _ his daddy's cock _ now. 

    “Please Daddy. In me. Please! Daddy…” His sentence was traced on Michael's lips ending in a whimper. He bucked into the killer showing how eager he was. Showing just how much he  _ needed _ it.

    Myers smiled and kissed the boy's lips in return grabbing the smaller boy's shaft making a moan get caught in Park's throat, as the killer lined himself up with his open, begging entrance. Gently pushing his head into the boy his back was met with blunt nails and a sigh of mixed emotion. It was relief laced with pain. An emotion that suddenly hit the boy underneath him in seconds.

    To ease this pain the rough hand on his shaft started to pump him. As lips met with his. Kissing and mixing, letting him taste the true desires of Michael. His hands met with those locks of the killer again softly pulling making a soft groan come out of the larger's lips. The first true sign of pleasure from the killer. It was something he would never be able to forget.

    Too lost in tongues and teeth Park suddenly noticed Michael was sheathed in him fully. The feelings he was presented with were nothing like he has felt in his life. The filling of fullness. Being full and warm. Held. He needed more. The burn of him being stretched around such a thick cock subsiding, he needed more. He wanted to feel everything Michael had to offer. Everything  _ his daddy _ had.

    “M-Move. More Daddy. More!” His breathing became uneven as he started to move his hips on the cock penetrating him. 

    The killer gave out a small laugh and pulled out of the boy with ease, much to Park's dismay. Michael leaned back in front of Jake patting his lap implying he wanted the boy to ride him just like that. Sitting in a killer's lap, riding his dick until he couldn't walk for the next week.

    Jake sat up and followed the unspoken order with no questions. Swallowing hard as he positioned himself on the Killer. Gripping into broad shoulders, easing himself down on the thick cock again. Letting out a soft sigh once he bottomed out. Giving his body a second he looked in Myers’ eyes. 

    Those blue eyes were focused on the boy. Giving him his full attention with his large hands on that small waist of Park's. The killer was panting for breath. He was enjoying the boy. The show he was giving him. The love no one ever cared to show him. They were both lost in each others’ bodies. Jake felt something in his chest that wasn't lust or curiosity. It was love. He loved the killer. He loved Michael. 

    Starting to bounce on the cock he started to whisper those three words into Michael's ear. Repeating it over and over again. 

    “I love you. I love you!” His pace increased. Making Myers groan out. The boy was tight around him, so much better than a hand or mouth. Having such sweet words in his ear he bucked into the boy. Synchronizing with his bouncing. Creating such a sweet sound of skin and sweat. 

    Moans filled the room. Whimpers and growls. It was a primal sound of need and lust. Of love and hate. It didn't matter if one was a psychotic killer and the other was a broken boy, when brought together it was love at its purest form. 

    Park's legs started to become sore but he wouldn't let it stop him. His rough, harsh pace continued until he erupted into a cry on the Killer's cock cumming in white strides onto his and Michael's stomachs.

    “Th-Thank you D-Daddy! He shouts out while Myers continues the pace, gripping the boy's thighs fucking into him like a animal. Using his overstimulated body as a toy to fuck into. Park was too blissed out to notice these details. So fucked out of his mind. He hadn't felt so good in his entire existence.

    Once he became aware of his surroundings again, seeing the killer's cock pounding into him causing him to keen out,  gripping onto Michael's neck for purchase. Myers was so fucking close. He wanted to show  _ his boy _ just how good he felt. 

    Pounding into his sweet ass as whimpers and pleas spilled from mouth. Michael fell apart at three words out of that boy's mouth which meant more to him than the world.

    “C-Cum inside Da-Daddy!” Those words set him off harder than any generator noise could. With a intense moan Myers was cumming inside the boy. Michael felt so warm. So in love. It was too much at once. Luckily his brain was clouded with his orgasm instead.

    Jake was full. With cock. With cum. He was so blissed and numb. He could feel everything and nothing all at once. He could see everything he wanted in those deep blue eyes. 

    Park kissed Michael. Nothing like before. Not feverish or soft. It was a meaningful kiss. Full of love and passion. Full of everything he wanted to say to Michael in the moment. Not having time for ever word. 

    The killer kissed back unashamed. They stayed in this kiss for what felt like forever until they broke apart. Jake laid on the wide chest of the killer's. Hearing his breathing. His heartbeat. Soothing him. Michael cleared his throat and pulled out of the boy. Laying them both down on the couch underneath them. He looked into the honey brown eyes once more and gave a soft smile.

    “I. I-I lo-love yo-you.” These words brought tears to Jake's eyes. He had founds the other half of his soul. They both had each other now. No one else mattered anymore. It was only him. It was only Michael. 

    Even in his own damnation. 


End file.
